dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
PvP
PvP Types PvP stands for Player versus Player. There are three types of battles in which players fight each other in Dofus. Challenge A challenge is a function in which a player can challenge another player to a fight simply for fun, sometimes with a prize or gamble on the winner(s), or even just to prove who is better. The receiver of the challenge has a choice to accept or refuse the challenge. There are no consequences or prizes for winning or losing, no health, kamas or experience is lost or gained. The battle can be ended at any time, even before it begins, by clicking 'cancel', which is next to the ready button. If the game is started, a player may leave at any time by ending a battle as any other battle would be ended (by clicking the flag under the display picture/clock/compass). There are no consequences for ending a battle. Many players use the challenge function simply to see another player's level. Aggression Challenge An aggressive challenge takes place when one player attacks another player of a different alignment. This type of challenge is available only to P2P players because it requires an Alignment. A player may agress someone of the opposite alignment and he or she has may not refuse the challenge. This is can be seen as the drawback of having an alignment. The winner of such a challenge are rewarded with Honor Points, which act as and Experience system for leveling up within the alignment. The consequences for defeat include a massive loss of energy, loss of honor points, and all the usual effects of death. Collector Battles Collectors can be fought by anyone, F2P or P2P. They involve three stages: Attacker Join Phase, where people may join to fight against the Collector. Members of the Collector's guild receive a message that they are under attack, and any who are not in battle or otherwise occupied may join to defend it. The names and levels of all attackers are visible in the guild window until the end of this phase. Defender Join Phase, Any members who chose to defend are sent to the battle. They are given time to switch starting positions (if any are left open), but attackers can no longer join or switch position during this phase. Battle Phase, where the two sides fight each other as they would any other battle, except the Collector attacks with the spells it has been given. The Collector acts as a summoner, so if it is killed the battle is given to the attackers. The defenders must defeat all attackers before they are granted victory. If the attackers manage to defeat the Collector, they receive whatever items and kamas the Perceptor was holding at the time. The Collector is also removed from the map, allowing another guild to place one there. Defenders on the losing side will be returned to their Save Point with 1 hp, but they will not lose any energy. Their equipped pets also will not lose health as a result of the defeat. If the attackers are defeated, they suffer all the normal consequences plus an additional loss of 3000 energy. This is most likely designed to prevent frivolous or repeated attacks against a Collector. General PvP Strategy It is always important to have a knowledge of your opponent. If you know the attack patterns of your enemy you will have the strategic advantage, especially if your opponent has not learned your characteristics. Secondly, always choose your start position for your advantage. Long range characters should choose a square far from their opponent (obviously) that has an unobstructed line of sight. "Tank" classes such as Sacriers should ALWAYS choose a starting spot close to their opponents. Classes such as Ecaflips should base their choice of starting location based on main their attack's range, their initiative and how they think their opponent will act. Also, when choosing a starting spot let your opponent lock in while you consider your options. The same classes that should always start close to their opponents should also attack, or move towards a state of attacking. More "fragile" classes (read: Cras) should have their own security as their top priority, attacking only when it will not endanger them. Middle classes should use their best judgement to decide when it is appropriate to attack. NOTE: This is based on my own experiences, which are limited for many classes. If you are more knowledgeable, please make corrections. - Mango Category:PVP